1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar collectors and is more with an apparatus and method of collecting, storing and distributing solar energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past numerous devices for collecting and storing solar energy have been devised. Most systems are relatively inefficient or expensive or both.
A search of the prior art revealed the following U.S. patents:
Hammond, U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,154 PA0 Haring et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,849 PA0 Band, U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,118 PA0 Jahn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,206 PA0 Pauly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,733 PA0 Alkasat, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,776 PA0 Jardin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,709 PA0 Blitz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,885 PA0 Robbins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,651 PA0 Orrison, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,972 PA0 Arbogast, U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,313 PA0 Bollefer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,314
Of the above patents, the patent to Blitz discloses small flat mirrors which individually track the sun and a four quadrant photo-cell for the tracking system. The patent to Alkasat discloses the use of hot water and cold water tanks and the patents to Jahn and Orrison show parabolic reflectors. Haring et al. teaches the generation of steam by heating using the sun's rays.